First instincts
by Faery of Night
Summary: Rating 'cause i don't know whats suitable. It's about Amu's first instincts in troubling times.


**WooHoo! this is my second fic. Itsa oneshot. amuto of COURSE!! I love you readers! I do. but not in a creepy way. I swear.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

Amu didn't know what to do, Kukai and Yaya were giving her weird looks, and Tadase seemed to be avoiding her

Amu didn't know what to do, Kukai and Yaya were giving her weird looks, and Tadase seemed to be avoiding her. Nadeshiko was still friendly, but she acted like it had never happened. It wasn't her fault; she didn't know how it happened!

_Flashback:_

The strange girl landed in front of Amu, she was unknown to Easter or the guardians, but she was creating X-eggs and searching for the Embryo. Ran, Miki, and Suu were gone; the strange girl had stolen them. She was so powerful! Nobody knew that she had a guardian character and could transform! She stood in front of Amu, gathering her strength for an attack.

"Hinamori-san, get behind me!" Tadase called out.

At the same time Ikuto had called "Get back!" With Tadase and the guardians to the right, and Ikuto to the left, Amu had turned and run behind…Ikuto. It was her first instinct. She felt safer there; Tadase had just stared at her, while Ikuto seemed to ignore her. By the time Amu had realized what she had done, the girl had released her attack.

Suddenly, Amu was in the air. She then realized she was in Ikuto's arms. He had transformed, picked her up, and jumped out of the way of the blast. Amu knew he could have just left her there. On the inside, Amu had known he wouldn't, or she wouldn't have run behind _him_.

End Flashback

Amu sighed _It's not like I meant too, it was just my first instinct._

"Amu-chan don't be depressed desu" Suu said, floating next to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will all blow over, and every one will forget the whole crying thing" Miki said, floating on the other side of her head.

Ran nodded from above Amu's head and said, "Besides they shouldn't act like that, you did think we were dead."

"I wasn't even thinking about that! _**I**_ was trying to forget that!" Amu yelled at them.

"Were you really Amu-chan?" Miki said a smile evident in her voice.

Amu sighed again. "No, I kind of liked it." She replied quietly, with a blush.

_Flashback:_

The strange girl had dropped pieces of shell at her feet.

"It's the bits of shell left over after I smashed your eggs." She said. Indeed, they looked exactly like fragments from the eggs Amu once held so dear. There was Miki's blue, Ran's pink and Suu's green.

"No it can't be true! It can't! You're lying!!" she cried aloud. Then the tears started streaming down her face.

"Oh, it's true," the girl said maliciously, "You should have heard their screams, Amu-chan, help us, please!" then she began to laugh.

"Why? WHY?" Amu screamed. The girl just continued to laugh, and then she was gone. The guardians just stood there, shocked unable to speak. Ikuto stood back there, his face blank, his eyes full of concern.

Amu turned to see Ikuto on her right and Tadase on her left. "Hinamori-san I…" Tadase started but was cut off. Amu had, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Ikuto and cried into his chest. Tadase backed away, toward the other guardians who all watched.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu as well. "Shhh, it's okay. Do you feel empty?" he asked.

"N..n…no." Amu stuttered out, still crying hard. She snuggled into his chest, seeking comfort.

"Then at least one of them lives, otherwise you would be like all the others without a heart's egg." He said, trying to reassure her. He held her tighter.

"Bu…But…D..Dia's in my heart." She replied, her crying had slowed but was still going strong.

"Then I promise to find out," he whispered to her then added louder so that the others could hear, "I'll take her home, she needs to rest." Then he picked Amu up in his arms, and began walking away.

After Amu had cried for another ten minutes she said, "Ikuto, I'm fine now, I can walk."

Ikuto pulled her tighter into his chest and replied, "Nah, I think I'll carry you. Besides the sun will set soon. You'd probably get lost and then I'd have to save you anyway."

Amu just kept quiet. She was blushing a little, but she was tired. She fell asleep in his arms.

"Unbelievable, she's asleep." Ikuto said under his breath.

"Maybe you can mess with her nyaa?" Yoru said from his position on Ikuto's shoulder. (no, Yoru is Not implying perverted things. I may belive that Yoru is as perverted as his master but _I'm _not perverted like that!)

"No, she's had a rough day. I'll just let her sleep." Ikuto replied. A few more minutes of walking and he was there, he and Yoru character changed, then jumped to the balcony. He placed Amu in her bed, covered her, turned out the light, and left.

Amu took the next day off school, and the next two were holidays. She kept mostly to her room, and then around 9:00 p.m. on the third day, she heard a knock on her balcony door. It was Ikuto, she opened the door and asked in a depressed voice, "what is it?"

"I'm just fulfilling a promise, and then some." He replied with a smirk, then from behind his back he pulled out three eggs, Ran, Miki and Suu burst out of them almost immediately.

"Amu-chan!" they cried out together. Amu looked at them in shock.

"I've missed you so much!" she said hugging them.

"Well, I'll be going now." Ikuto said quietly while getting closer to the edge of the balcony.

"Wait! Why did you do this?" Amu questioned.

"Because I promised." He replied, jumping off the balcony.

End Flashback

"Oh so you liked that did you? Which part the holding or the carrying?" A voice said from above Amu, she looked up.

"Ikuto? What are you doing in that tree?!" she said loudly. He jumped down, a smirk on his face.

"No reason, so which was it?" he questioned again.

Amu didn't answer but instead posed another question, "How did you get my guardian characters back?"

"Ahh, that? Well I had Yoru help me detect her guardian, then I snuck in while she slept. I grabbed her egg and broke it in front of her face. Then I took back your guardians and gave them back as soon as I could." He answered, then added, "which one?"

"Why did you go that far?" Amu questioned, not angry. The girl had deserved that.

Ikuto looked away and replied, "because she made you cry," then he looked at her again and added, "So seriously, which one?"

Amu looked at him _he did that for me?_ She thought. "That is so nice of you, just for that I'll tell you. I liked both." She said smiling. Then she took off down the street laughing at Ikuto.

"She wasn't mad at all. She must have really hated that girl." He said aloud. Yoru nodded and the two walked in the opposite direction that Amu was going.

_That night:_

_I almost wish Ikuto would visit _Amu thought. Of course just then, he appears. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu, she struggled against him blushing, "No then? Okay." He said, then picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Amu demanded while blushing profusely.

"You said you liked it." He replied, while looking down at her. Amu didn't say anything but snuggled closer to him. Ikuto was a little shocked, but was content just to stand there and hold Amu.

_Kukai, Yaya, and Tadase be damned. Nadeshiko can ignore it all she likes, I'll be doing this more often._

**Did you guys like it? I did, but then again it is my story. I thought it was cute. did you guys know that I'm the master of penguins? Well I am. good for me. I love you guys. bye. R&R!!  
**


End file.
